Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to weight lifting and fitness equipment and, more particularly, to a strap for improving the grip on such equipment.
Related Art
Lifting straps are used as an aid in weight lifting and fitness exercises to improve the user's grip on a bar and to allow him to concentrate on the muscles he wants to exercise rather than the ones which would otherwise be used in gripping the bar. The strap is typically looped about the wrist and then wrapped about the bar where it is gripped by the hand. Examples of such straps are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,809,974, 5,324,244, 5,745,920 and 7,004,889.